Una Serata a Roma
by einefraubella
Summary: A GerIta fanfiction that I don't know how to summarize, but it's like food. If you like what you see or you don't understand it (like the title), test it out. If you end up not liking it, then don't touch it.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One…_

It was a morning like any other. Ludwig walked to the bathroom sluggishly and turned on the water for to fill the tub. Stripping off his clothing, he stepped inside and slowly slid down into the tub. He tilted his head back and right when he was about to close his eyes a loud knock came from the front door. Ludwig ignored it the first time and the second time, but the knocks became more angry and loud.

"Mein Gott," the German grunted to himself. He steps out of the bath and wraps a towel around his waist, not bothering to dry his body. Grunting and mumbling rude things to the door, he finally opened it and a small Italian man stood in front of him holding a basket filled with an unbelievable amount of pasta and wine with some pastries on the side. Ludwig's eyes nearly fell out because of the extreme embarrassment.

"Er," he hid behind the door, "what do you want?"

The Italian man smiled warmly and stepped inside of Ludwig's house, "I just wanted to give you a welcome gift! Wow! Your house is so nice and clean, unlike mine. Ve, big brother leaves a mess all the time. Oh!" The Italian turned around and shook the German's hand. "I'm Feliciano, but you could call me Feli."

"I'm Ludwig."

"So you're the German!" Feliciano laughed, "Everyone has been talking about you. In a good way though! Ve… Not big brother. Even though Antonio tries-"

Ludwig cuts him off, "I'm sorry to be rude, but could you please leave? I was in the middle of something."

"Of course!" _Christus, Is he always like this? _Feliciano set the basket down and walked to the door, "Ciao Ludwig!" Ludwig was about to close the door, but Feliciano stopped the door. "Since I'm you neighbor, you should come over. We'll cook for you too! Grandpa Roma è una cuoca fantastica! Ve, ciao! See you soon!" Then he walked out.

Ludwig groaned all the way to the bathroom and decided to drain the tub and took a shower instead. Once he was done, Ludwig dried his body and put his clothes on then headed to Feliciano's house.

_Hello everybody! This is my first GerIta fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. I may have difficulty with my German because I'm just learning it. Anyways, I'll do the translations here at the bottom as well. :D Happy reading!_

_è una cuoca fantastica: Is a fantastic cook._

_Christus: Christ. (Sorry if you don't like the use a vulgar language... Even though that's not vulgar.)_

_Mein Gott: My God._

_-La signorina Lani 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two…_

"Get your hands off of me, si disgustoso uomo!" Lovino yelled at Antonio and smacked him.

Grandpa Roma laughed filled the room and he continued to mix the marinara sauce, adding some basil leaves inside the pot. "Don't be so mean to Antonio. He is your room mate after all," he chuckled and shook his head as Lovino threatened to hit them all.

"Listen to nono, Lovi," Feliciano sang while cutting up the tomatoes in small cubes. When the door bell rang, his hand slipped and accidentally nicked his finger. He yelped then grabbed a towel, hiding his cut. "I'll get it papa." He wrapped up his wound while walking to the door and saw Ludwig through the peep hole. _He actually came here! _Feliciano opened it and grinned. "I thought you weren't going to come by."

Ludwig slightly blushed and grunted. "Why would you think that? I'm not a horrible person Feliciano." They stood there with silence filling the air around them, then Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Oh yes!" Feliciano laughed, "Come in please! We're cooking right now so dinner should be ready in a couple minutes. Make yourself comfortable and have a look around. I'll be right back," He smiled and walked away towards the hall. After a several minutes, Feliciano came back and took Ludwig's hand leading him to the kitchen. "Grandpa, this is the German that just moved in! His name is Ludwig."

_ Gott… This isn't going to be good._ Ludwig bowed his head and gave a small smile, "Hello." Everyone looked like they've just seen their lives pass right by them. All three men's mouths were gaped open and Antonio was the first one to move from where he was. He extended his arm out and gave Ludwig a bright smile. "You must be Gilbert's little brother, si?" Ludwig's eyes widen and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Urgh… Yes I am. How do you know him?"

The Spaniard smiled warmly and responded, "We're good friends. I got to learn about him and he told me that he has a brother named Ludwig that just moved here. I just took a guess and thought it was you. Anyways, welcome to Italy! You'll love it here. Especially if a Vargas brother introduced himself to you," Lovino hit the back of his head and he snickered.

"Stop it you two," Grandpa Roma tried to talk in a hoarse voice, but couldn't help but laugh at how angry Lovino was. "I'm so sorry about this Ludwig. This was suppose to be a nice night, but it ended up being like any other night," He sighed and shook his head, "Would you like a bowl of pasta and some wine? We've got plenty and I'd be happy to treat you as our guest."

Ludwig nodded and Feliciano grabbed bowls and glasses to set the table. He took the colander and carried it to the table, pouring some pasta into everyone's bowl.

"Antonio, pour wine into the glasses and Lovino, pour the sauce into the bowls." Grumbling, they both shuffled to the counter and obeyed his orders. Roma gave them things to do, knowing that they wouldn't argue for a short amount of time.

Five empty bottles of wine and an empty pot of sauce later, the Vargas, Antonio and Ludwig were lying on the ground mumbling to each other.

Feliciano turned his head and looked at the German. "Hey… Ludwig? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I think I'll be fine," he stood up and groaned, "I need help." Feliciano followed him to the door and wrapped an arm around his torso to help him walk. "It's okay Feli-"

"No, no. You need help. We're almost to your door." _I should really thank him tomorrow. Ja, it'll be better. _Once they got into his house, Feliciano laid Ludwig down on the couch and covered him in a blanket. He kissed his forehead then walked back blushing like an idiot.

_I am so sorry you guys! I haven't had time because of my midterms and school isn't helping my updating! I'll try to update at least once a week. This chapter isn't that good because I was in a bit of a rush :P Anyways, tell me what you think!_

_si disgustoso uomo- You disgusting man_

_-La signorina Lani_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three..._

_It's been four days and Feli hasn't been bugging me... I should check up on him._ Ludwig was worried that the Italian boy was sick so he decided to check up on the Vargas. When he arrived at their steps, he heard a crash and yelling coming from the opposite side of the door.

"Grazie a voi, siamo tutte donne! Come cazzo pensi che Antonio reagirà a questo?!" He could tell that that was Lovino, but at the same time he noticed a change of pitch in his voice.

"Lovino, calmati! Non dovreste essere urlando contro Feliciano. Stava cercando di la cosa giusta," Roma tried to cool down the hot-headed boy. Ludwig heard Feliciano crying in the background and he automatically rang the door bell. Everything became silent on the other side.

"Uh, Feliciano... It's me," he didn't receive an answer, "I-I just wanted to know if you're feeling alright."

Wiping his tears, Feli stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, trying not to make eye contact with the blond haired man.  
"Ve~ ciao Ludwig. W-we were just talking about you..." The German's eyes widened in horror as he saw a young woman with very similar characteristics of his friend.  
"I-is Feliciano home?"  
She nodded and murmured, "You're talking to him right now... Actually you're talking to a her, but you are talking to Feliciano." Ludwig was staring at Feli now and he walked into the house, seeing Lovino and Roma turned into woman as well.

Turning around, he looked Feliciano in the eyes with his eyebrows furrowed. "Who did this to you?"

"When I was walking you home, our neighbor from across the street hit my shoulder... And I woke up looking like this," she motioned to her body and Ludwig's cheeks turned into a deep pink when he noticed she wasn't a bra. "I didn't want you to freak out so I tried ignoring you, but that didn't work. I'm sorry Ludwig!" The small woman threw herself at the broad German and squeezed him around his torso. Ludwig's ear were a bright red as his friend hugged him tightly. He tried pushing her off, but all she did was hold on to him like she was about to die. "Don't be mad at me please! If you are, then please forgive me." Feliciano's eyes began to water and tears ran down her cheek, staining Ludwig's shirt.

"Don't cry please. It's... It's not appropriate. We've only known each other for a few days. And it's alright, there's no reason to apologize."

"Really?! Oh grazie Ludi!" Feli grinned and walked away, going towards Lovino and Roma hugging them. "I'll talk to Arthur and have him change us back." The three of them continued to bicker and left Ludwig standing there listening to them.

_Ah yes! Hon hon hon! I will turn Feli back, but not until he learns a lesson ;D What will happen when to everyone? Will Ludwig do something to the female version of Feli?! AHAHAHA! Wait and find out. I'll try to update next weekend. Fino ad allora, addio miei bellezze!_

_Grazie a voi, siamo tutte donne! Come cazzo pensi che Antonio reagirà a questo - Thanks to you, we are all women! How the fuck do you think Antonio will react to this_

_Lovino, calmati! Non dovreste essere urlando contro Feliciano. Stava cercando di la cosa giusta - Lovino, calm down! You should not be yelling at Feliciano. He was trying to do the right thing_

_-La signorina Lani 3_


End file.
